


XY Surprise

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pokemon tech., Teen!Archie, Teen!Maxie, Teen!Tabitha, Teenagers, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this alternate universe, everyone is born with their soulmates middle name on their arm ( sometimes other places though ). When the two soulmates pass within 10 feet of one another the middle name disappears.<br/>Archie goes to pokemon Tech. in Kanto. He has always been interested in Madison, the middle name of the girl he will one day wed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XY Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this and had to make it, I hope you enjoy!

( XY Suprise. )

"There are a million people with the middle name Madison."

"Ya think so?"

"My middle name is Madison, Archie, and that name hasn't dissapeared yet." Shelly inquired, dangling upside down from the Mankey bars. 

"I guess... " Archie sighed out, putting his shoe back on. 

Everyone was born with the middle name of their soul mate. It was branded in a birthmark, usually on their arm. But in Archie's case, it was on his foot. Shelly and him were only fifteen years old, and both came from rather rich families that got them into this fancy tech school a few years back. And every year after the new beginners came, he would check his foot every time a girl passed him by. 

"Aren't you just concerned though? Even a little- what if your soul mate passed you by and you didn't realise that the word 'Jason' vanished right off your arm!"

"Of course I'm concerned but... my Grammy said that even if the two soul mates don't realise that the names have vanished, somehow they'll come together anyways."

"Cheesy."

Shelly glared and swung upright, hopping off of the bars and settling beside him. They were fifteen but had a whole play ground just their size, but most kids played on the more 'gym like' equipment and hung around during lunch time. The kids who actually went on the slide usually were studying or planing to take a nap or make out. 

"Shelly!" they heard and looked up, "Archie!"

They both made a similar face. Oh brother, how did someone like him come from a rich family? He was always cracking jokes and could barely keep up his grades. Still, they couldn't not be friends with such a nice person. But when he came running, there had to be some kind of news.

"Where's the fire Tabitha?" Archie laughed as the large boy stopped and caught his breath.

"Hehe good one. But I've got some awesome news, so you know that cousin I was telling you about?"

"Mm hair red as fire?" Shelly 'guessed'. In reality once Tabitha got going about his older cousin, he couldn't stop. 

"Yep! His mother finally got him to agree to actually go to a school instead of being home schooled. Isn't that awesome!"

"Won't he have to start in the beginners class though?"

Tabitha shook his head and grinned, "Ha! my older cousin is so great, his home school grades were so good that they let him enroll in as an upperclassmen! So he'll be in our class!" Tabitha laughed happily.

The two just smiled at him, well from what they had heard this boy was so 'great' but Tabitha always over exaggerated. But having to be coaxed out of home schooling probably meant he was either weird or just plain unsociable.

"Alright then, so when do we get to meet him?" Shelly asks, braiding her hair out of habit.

"Right now he's in the principals office, but after lunch he'll be in class!" He squeaked before heading off to go tell other class mates. 

A lot of the class liked Tabitha, they barely knew how he passed the beginners final, but rumour had it was that he had stayed up all night studying just so he wouldn't have to retake the class. He was usually nice and had a mild temper. But his loud mouth got him in trouble often, a trait he had in common with Archie. 

"There he goes." Archie whistled making the both of them laugh.

"It makes you wonder though.. someone that the powerful Tabitha looks up to must be some guy."

"I guess." Archie shrugs.

\- -

"Class, this is Maximus Matsubusa." 

Everyone could practically hear Tabitha wheezing because of how he had to keep all that excitement in. 

The teacher laughed and continued, not allowing Maximus to take his seat yet. "until today he was home schooled, so be nice. Is there anything you'd like us to know before we begin today's lesson Maximus?" She asks while looking down at him. 

The boy sure did have red hair, more red than anyone thought of when Tabitha had described him. Boy was he short, for a boy anyways. Though, his scrawny figure made up for it to make him look tall. His glasses hid his eyes due to the lights glare but it was obvious he was extremely uncomfortable standing in front of everyone.

The class was still marveling at his hair and the stories Tabitha had told them. Their marvelling slowly came to a halt as Maximus cleared his throat, shifting from one foot to another as he tried to speak.

"No ma'am" he shook his head slightly, why was everyone staring at him like that?

The teacher blinked and smiled, "alright then, you can go sit next to Tabitha if you'd like."

He nods and hurried to his seat, making sure to not make any eye contact what so ever with anyone. He wasn't shy he just didn't know how to interact with anyone. As an only child he had nothing but pokemon and books. Usually he favoured the books. 

"Good job Maxie." Tabitha gave him a thumbs up and he nods, a small smile forming because of his familiar cousin.

Archie watched him go by, wondering why Tabitha spoke of him so highly. Shelly looked like she was about to laugh so hard her pants would fly off with the belt. But she knew to keep her quiet, it was rude to laugh at someone who wasn't comfortable in front of people. 

"Alright then.. as we had discussed we will now look into the power of a Raticate's teeth." the teacher began. And with that, Archie zoned out.

\- - -

After class Tabitha gathered his things so he could talk to his cousin, but the red head was faster and was out of the room in seconds. He wanted to call out for him but sighed, knowing he wouldn't answer. In his eye's Maxie was great. But that was on a personal level. Honestly, Tabitha had never been in public with Maxie. He had heard stories though. 

"Hey where'd that cousin of yours go?" Shelly asks, straightening her bag on her shoulder. 

"No offense.. but great isn't the word for him." Archie said, not thinking about his choice of words again. 

Tabitha glared at some kids who had said 'a great big loser' in a hushed and snickered tone. 

"I've never been outside of his house with him before so I didn't know he wasn't good at being social.."

"... maybe he just needs to be shown around the school y'know? get used to it." Shelly tried to cheer him up. 

Tabitha smiled and nods, "yea! Oh but first I need to call Aunty.. she's probably angry I forgot to call after Maxie got here."

The three laughed and head to the commons area, where the phones were held, free of charge to any student who went there. On the way Tabitha explained that they were only cousins by marriage, but Maxie was still like a blood brother to him because of how awesome he was. 

"Speak of the devil." Archie laughed, pointing to the phones.

Maxie stood there, looking distraught and talking on the phone, looking at his mother on the screen.

"No mom- why can't I just come home... but they-" he grimaced and the woman on the screen smiled, he nodded and sighed as she spoke. "Yes ma'am.. I understand.. I will.. I love you too. Bye." the boy put down the line and let out a long sigh. "This is going to be a long year..."

"Phew! I'm glad I didn't have to face Aunty's wrath!" Maxie jumped at the loud voice as he came closer to squeeze him in a hug.

"Tabitha- c-crushing." he said, making the larger boy immediately let him go so he could breath again.

"How was your first day Maxie?" Tabitha asked, knowing but still excited to hear. 

"Exhausting.. I'll just go to my room and study then go to bed."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

Tabitha frowned and grabbed Maxie's wrist, emphasizing on how he could touch his index finger and thumb after circling the boy's wrist. He looked at him seriously and Maxie just blushed and looked down, admitting defeat. He knew he could eat a mountain of food if he so pleased, but his mind never thought about it until someone made him eat.

"I suppose I have no choice then?"

"Not really." Tabitha let go and smiled, making Maxie do the same. "By the way, this is Shelly."  
he points to Shelly who is now chewing some bubble gum. 

"Sup" she waves, blowing a bubble.

"And this is Archie." he gestured to the boy who gave an odd wave.

"Achibald Aogiri from the 'Sailor Safety' company and Shelly Caroline of the Sharpe..do.." he looked away under his cousin's gaze that said 'that's not how you great a new friend Maxie omg' -"Erm - I'm sorry, I'm Maximus or uh Maxie if you want..hi.." he held out his hand, not knowing any simpler way to greet than that.

The two shared a gaze and looked at Tabitha, he gave the two a nod and they smiled widely, shaking his hand in unison ( which looked very odd ) while greeting him.

"My apologies for my earlier outburst- I did some research on my classmates and I wasn't sure how to introduce myself.."

"That's alright Maxie, everyone gets nervous sometimes." Shelly smiled, giving him some confidence.

"Ya don't have ta worry about anything around here except your grades." Archie jokes making the other two laugh and getting a smile from the red head.

"We were hoping to show you around the school Max." Tabitha says, excited to do it.

"But I've already been given a tour of the building?" They had a welcome committee and everything, it was uncomfortable to be greeted with such familiarity by a stranger. Maybe that was just because he had been living a posh life.

"I mean, the building's cool and all, don't get me wrong I could go on all day about the Music room," Archie joked, "but we want to actually show you around, y'know."

"And let you meet some people you might wanna need to know about." Shelly tried to explain further.

"I don't follow.." Maxie pushed up his glasses, tilting his head in emphasis that he didn't understand.

"Hehe we're going to introduce you to our class- and important people in it!" Tabitha says while patting the shorter's shoulder.

"I don't know... I have to study and-"

"It's your first day here and you're worried about studying?" Shelly asks surprised, even though now it really shouldn't have been such a shocker.

"I do tend to care about my grades..." Even though it was unintentional, the reply came out as snarky and 'as a matter of fact' like.

Tabitha grinned at the tone and Maxie just blushed at the realisation of what he'd done. Archie was snickering because of the offended look Shelly got on her face at the comment. 

"Well _excuse me_ for caring about 'The Great Maxie' geez. You can just find your own damn way 'round this school." she turned and stormed off angry and in a huff. 

"Ah- I better go cool her down before she rampages through the beginners dorm again," Archie explains, "best of luck to ya Max. Later Tabitha!" hurriedly he ran off after her. 

Tabitha sighed and looked a Maxie who looked away like he hadn't been the cause of that. The younger pat Maxie's shoulder and sighed out as if that had happened in a similar way before.

"Looks like it's just you and me Maxie."

\- - -

"That stupid ginger punk!" Shelly huffed, squirming under Archie who was sitting on her so she wouldn't get away. "I care about my grades, I could get better grades than him!" she rages.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down would ya? He's weird, ya know that already. You're gonna get us in trouble if ya keep yelling." he huffed making her claw at the carpet of her dorm room with anger. 

"Ugh! What a prick! Let me up- I need to go for a swim." 

Archie grinned and hopped up, always up to go swimming. That's how it usually ended up when Shelly raged, she would end up swimming and her anger would die down. Archie never minded going with her, because during the summer they were on the same swim team back at their hometown. 

-

"Aren't you going to change?" Shelly asked, diving in.

"I'm always ready for a swim!" he shouts, throwing off his clothes to reveal that he already had a pair of swim trunks on. 

Shelly laughs, coming up from the water and wasn't surprised he had those on under his school uniform. Cannonballing into the pool, Archie came up with a laugh. 

The two swam every which way, racing and having breathing contests, seeing who's eyes turned red the fastest when they opened their eyes under the chlorinated water. 

Shelly one most of them, fueled by her lingering anger. 

"Hey Shelly watch th-" he was cut off by a loud crash sound nearby. He looked up, smoke from the forest. 

Was it a passing by trainer again? 

"Let's check it out!" Shelly shouts, hurrying out of the water, hoping to see whatever it was. 

Their wet feet allowed dirt and grass to cling to their skin as they ran through the forest. hoping to see a trainer in action. It was always fun to see one, they were allowed to have pokemon of their own, but it wasn't as cool as actually being a trainer. Sure, they were enrolled in a 'trainers school' but they didn't get to travel around and stuff. Their parents wouldn't let them.

They finally approached a very small opening, where they saw a Numel facing off against a Poocheyena. 

"Numel, use iron head!" the numels head shined as it ran towards the target. 

They looked over, that voice was familiar, and as they thought- it had been Maxie calling out the order. The Poocheyena was too slow so it was it hard, causing it to fall back and almost hit a tree if it hadn't off gotten a grip on the ground. The numel stood there, determined look on it's face. The poocheyena had obviously been weekend greatly, and flinched. 

Maxie smiled, pulling out a pokeball, tossing it to engulf the pup pokemon. One... two.... three... click.  
Numel relaxed and went back to looking lazy as Maxie cheered, running over to Numel to praise it for its hard work. The Numel just let itself be coddled and happily ate the oran berries it received. 

"You did so good Numel!" he smiles, picking up his pokéball. "Welcome to the team." he smiled down at it, releasing the poocheyena from the ball.

It looked weak, but seemed happy to be out of its ball. Maxie pulled a full restore from his pocket, kneeling down and spraying the pooch with it. 

"This will make you feel better." he murmured.

The Numel layed down, munching on the berries it was given happily. That was before it heard a snap in the bushes nearby and shift its ears to hear better. The Poocheyena heard the same and stood defensively, growling towards the area. 

Maxie looked up, confused at the bushes before seeing the blue of Archie's bandanna. 

_An azumarill maybe?_

He wasn't very fond of water type pokemon.. but they weren't a bad pokemon to have. 

"The more the merrier." he mumbles and looked at his new pokémon with a confident smile, pointing to the bush. "Alright Poocheyena, bite!"

The pokemon was more than happy to run at the thing in the bushes, biting it's head. What none of them were expecting was to hear a yell and see Archie jump from the bushes, running around as the poocheyena clamped down harder do to his yelling. Shelly had to use a tree to keep her balance as she laughed at him. 

Instantly Maxie was worried about the boy, not knowing they had found him. "P-poocheyena! Return!" he pulled out its pokéball, returing it.

When it was off his head, Archie fell down and Maxie ran over to him worriedly. He didn't seem to be bleeding hard, but he did seem kind of scared out of his pants, by the look on his face. 

"Hahahaha o- I can't breath." Shelly said walking over to them. 

The Numel picked up it's trainers bag, walking over to him with it in its mouth. 

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were a pokemon." he explained, rolling up his sleeves. Taking a bandage wrap from his bag he took off the others bandana, holding up his head so he could wrap it. 

Shelly finally stopped laughing and helped Maxie out before they hoisted the injured ones head up on Maxies folded blazer. 

Archie was conscious, but he didn't want to get up.  
"Don't worry about it, his Carvanha does that to him all the time."

His face contorted into a frightened and slightly disguisted face. "You have a Carvanha?"

"Nm, yea..." he sat up, holding his head. "I saved it from a polluted lake.. apparently the comapny had confirmed no pokemon lived there anymore, so some trainer must've abandoned it... my mother wanted me to release it into the wild but I couldn't." he laughs. 

"What about you Maxie? How'd you get that Numel?"

"Hm? Well.." he pet the Numels side. "You see, my Uncle--Tabithas father actually -- runs a pokemon daycare near Mauville and around the time I was born a trainer had said they didn't want some egg their pokemon was watching over. So as a gift for my mother's baby shower was the egg.. and she told me it was mine and helped me take care of it. When I was two years old it had already hatched and we became best friends." he shrugs and pet the Numel, making it huff in happiness. 

They smiled at its happy face. The Numel looked strong and experienced, most likely from Maxie training it one his own time.

"Hm? Hey Maxie, where's your birth name?" Shelly asks, now looking at his pale and bare arms. 

Maxie raised a brow and looked, pointing to where it had been before blanking. "I-it's gone!" he bit his lip and the Numel seemed worried. "How.."

"Ah! You must've passed your soulmate today Maxie!" Archie said, envious and breaking from his pain to marvel. 

"My soul mate- But I'm not prepared for this!" he says, worried. 

"Dude don't get so worked up, that's awesome! Do you remember the name, do ya do ya?" Archie asked, bouncing up and down happily. 

Shelly laughs "Archie is such a sap he loves it when people find their soul mates... so he learnt everyone's middle name in the school."

"Let me think uh... I never looked or thought about it much.. that's it! Xavier." he said, remembering with a smile.

Archie stopped and his happy face froze, Shelly blinked. Xavier...

"H-hey Max.. by any chance- is your middle name Madison?"

Maxie nods and blushed, "I don't like it, but it's a family name... wait how'd you know? Do you know the Xavier?" well Shelly said he did so..

Archie hesitantly looked down at his foot, wiping off all the grass and dirt on it. Nothing, just bare foot. 

".. Archibald Xavier Aogiri.." 

"As known as Archie the daunce.." Shelly poked, but instantly pulled herself out of the conversation, having already realised what had happened.

Maxie blinked, once, twice, thrice, click. His face immediately turned red and he seemed to scoot back unable to comprehend it all. 

"I-I um. So- does that mean?... "

Archie on the other hand was simply blanking. Madison, the girl he pictured a thousand times over, was a _guy_. Archie wasn't supposed to marry a dude. He was supposed to marry is super sexy Madison- not this super nerdy Maximus.

Maxie looked away, was Archie not satisfied? Of course not. Maxie was socially awkward, rude, kind of snobby, a now it all, and worst of all a he was a guy. He didn't care- but that didn't mean it didn't matter. All his life he knew that Xavier could be a girls name, but he knew that he liked guys so lying about it was useless. Being homosexual wasn't looked down on as much as it had been a long time ago, but it was still odd when the only same sex couple he knew was his father's cousin and her wife. 

All of his life his grandmother had told him that his soul mate would be expecting a girl. He knew that- but he wasn't prepared for this, as he had said before. 

It wasn't taboo to reject your soul mate in modern times, it happened all the time and people would find a more idealistic partner. He was ready to be rejected, he was waiting for it with an unsure frown. 

Shelly watched Archie as he was still contemplating things in his mind before standing up. In that moment both Maxie and Shelly thought he was going to walk away, but instead he held his hand out to Maxie who looked up at him confused.

"Well ya aren't what I was expecting Maxie.. but I have always a been a fan of surprises."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this :3 It was fun to make. I know Maxie seems like the typical uke or whatever, but for this fic it seemed appropriate. Especially because he is a teen.   
> I know what your thinking - "why their middle name?" I asked myself that and answered it with "why not? No one ever really introduces themselves with their full name."  
> Anyways, comments and kudos are always appreciated. And until next time! Peace~


End file.
